swtor_rp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tython
|Star Wars: The Old Republic}} Tython is a planet located within the Tython System of the Deep Core. It is the planet where the first society of Force-users in known history gathered, which would eventually become the Jedi Order. It is the starting world of the Jedi Knight and Jedi Consular character classes. Geography Tython is a lush planet within the Deep Core that has been largely unexplored. It contains high mountains and low valleys. History Origins of the Jedi It was on Tython that the brightest and best philosophers, priests, scientists, and warriors came together to discuss their discoveries involving Ashla, the enigmatic, mystical light side of the Force. They established a Forge initiation ceremony that would eventually lead to the invention of lightsabers after they faced threats from beyond Tython. Initially this group believed their power was limited to Tython only, though this was later proven otherwise when a proactive group left Tython to liberate other worlds. Force-users from Tython founded a school of philosophy on Ossus, defining the light side and dark side of the Force (equivalent, respectively, to the ancient Ashla and Bogan), as well as the Living Force and Unifying Force. Some legends claimed that others of Tython's explorers traveled to Caamas to learn proper moral judgment. Eventually dissidents who used Bogan, the dark side of the Force rose up, sparking the Force Wars. This conflict left Tython in ruins and even though the Ashla-centered group was victorious, both groups were forced to leave. They eventually settled at their colony on Ossus and the newly christened Republic capital of Coruscant. New Home of the Order After thousands of years, the legacy of Tython was forgotten. But the planet was rediscovered by Jedi Consular Satele Shan during the Great Galactic War, and the Jedi started to explore its history, learning more about their predecessors. After the Sacking of Coruscant by the Sith Empire, the Jedi Order have relocated to their ancestral homeworld. There, under Shan (now a Grand Master), they attempted to rebuild, despite trouble with a local Twi'lek pilgrim colony and a mysterious influence emanating from the world itself. Locations *Masters' Retreat *Gnarls *Jedi Temple *Kalikori Village *Ruins of Kaleth *Flesh Raider Territory *The Forge Codex Entries Locations *Jedi Temple *Kalikori Village *Ruins of Kaleth *The Chamber of Speech *The Forge *The Gnarls *Tythos Ridge Achievement: Datacrons (You can find Datacron locations here) *Galactic History 09: The Force Wars - Endurance + 2 *Galactic History 10: The Tion Cluster - Willpower + 2 *Galactic History 11: The Tionese Face the Hutt Empire - Blue Matrix Shard Organizations *Jedi Council *Twi'lek Pilgrims *Flesh Raiders Persons of Note *Orgus Din (Knight) *Satele Shan * T7-O1 (Knight) * Qyzen Fess (Consular) * Syo Bakarn (Consular) * Yuon Par (Consular) Species *Flesh Raiders *Twi'lek *Zabrak Bestiary *Guid *Horranth *Manka Cat *Tythonian War Droid *Uxibeast *Wingmaw *Terentatek Lore *Holocron *Rediscovering Tython *Rebuilding the Jedi Order *Jedi Weapons *The Principles of Rajivari (Consular) Achievement: Titles *Keeper of Truth Map of Tython Heroic Missions *[Chamber of Speech|[HEROIC 2+ The Chamber of Speech]] Sources Gallery Tython-concept04.jpg File:Tython tor concept.jpg Image:Jedienclave-sms-1108.jpg Tython-screenshot02.jpg Tython ruins.png Tython concept waterfalls.png Tython caverns.png Tython bones.png External video Trailer: Developer Dispatch: The Making of Tython External links * Tython on TOR Holonet * de:Tython es:Tython nl:Tython ru:Тайтон